thegamingfamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
ZMurcielago
'''ZMurcielago '''is one of the newest additions to the Gaming Family and does his best when it comes to making countdowns, from his first countdown, "Top 13 Castlevania Judgment Characters" to his newest contraversal one, "Top Ten M-Rated Games", he will do as much as he can to please the audience. His current series of videos are his ZLogs, Awesome Video Game Trailers, and the usual Video Game countdowns. History Before he made countdowns, a youtube account, and even having a computer, Z only played video games on his Gamecube or Gameboy. As time went on, he upgraded both, having a Wii and a DS. The first game he ever play was Pokemon Blue and since then he considers himself a huge fan of the series, his personal favorite generation being the 5th. As time went on he began to become a Sonic fan after playing, what he considers, the best Sonic game ever, Sonic Adventure 2: Battle. At the age of 13, he began to watch anime, his first being Dragonball Z. He never really got into it but watched it for the fight scenes. But when he began to watch Bleach, it instantly became his favorite anime along side Naruto. His first youtube account, ChaostheHellhound, was based off his Sonic OC, Chaos the Hellhound (duh XD). He made a few videos, most notable his Akatsuki vs Espada series, and his Top # Type Pokemon. When he got his Wii, the first game he ever play was Castlevania Judgement, which in his opinion is the most underrated game on the Wii, causing him to make his very first countdown on his secound youtube account, ZMurcielago, on September 10, 2011, "Top 13 Castlevania Judgment Characters" which caught the eye of MaverickHunterZero75, who commented on the video, raising Z's hopes. This even sparked his friendship with Maverick and gave birth to his first collab, "Top 32 Dissidia 012 Characters". Afterwards, him and Maverick dueled online on Castlevania Judgment, challenging each other's skills, but still having a friendly duel. However, on April 28, he had a grown an infection in his throat, causing him to be mute for a while after the surgery needed to remove it. Nevertheless, Z continued to release new videos, such as Awesome Video Game Trailers, and Top 10 Fighting Games. On June 1, Z was given the okay to speak again, getting him back into action and making countdowns once more. However, since then, there have been issues that have upset him to the brink. First being his Top 10 Fighting Games being taken down due to music copyright, causing him to take out good music and spilting the video into two different parts. Finally, his newest countdown, Top Ten M-Rated Games, has caused him to possibly give up on countdown making, due to viewers wondering and getting made that certain games weren't on the list. He has planned to keep the countdown on yotube and ignore the hate. Personality ZMurcielago is a Video Game nerd and loves to impersonate his favorite Video Game characters, such as Death from Judgment. He is known to be very loud when it comes to laughing, almost sounding like he's dying of shear laughter. However, He has issues when people put alot of hate onto what he loves and will defend it, no matter what the cost. He also hate when people troll his videos, claiming to be better, even though they have made no videos at all. Top 10 Games Top 10 Favorite Games : 10. Bleach: The 3rd Phantom/Shattered Blade : 9. Metal Gear Rising: Revengence / Asura's Wrath : 8. Paper Marios Series / Super Mario RPG / Luigi's Mansion Series (too hard to pick one) : 7.Castlevania Judgment : 6. Devil May Cry 3 / DMC : 5. LoZ: Twilight Princess/Skyward Sword : 4. Mortal Kombat 9 / Injustice: Gods Among Us : 3. Batman: Arkham Series : 2. Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 : 1. Sonic Adventure 2 Battle / Pokemon Series Top 10 Least Favorite (Flame shield at the Maximum capacity) : 10. Super Smash Bros. Brawl : 9. Kid Icarus: Uprising : 8. Super Mario Galaxy series : 7. Soul Calibur 5 : 6. Cod: Black ops 2 : 5. NIGHTS Series : 4. Final Fantasy 3 : 3. Loz: Ocarina of Time/Majora's Mask : 2. Shadow of the Colussus : 1. Street Fighter Series/Street Fighter X Tekken Top 5 genres: : 5. Shooting : 4. Action : 3. Platform : 2. Adventure : 1. Fighting Countdowns ChaostheHellhound Account: *Top 15 Dark Type Pokemon ( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QO7AXKDg6lo ) *Top 10 Electric Type Pokemon ( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=khINU6lRTaU ) *Top 10 Ghost Type Pokemon ( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uj6auLzf6yc ) *Top 15 Fire Type Pokemon ( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7qNFyWllVSY ) *Top 5 Dragon Type Pokemon ( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1IpbxthXq9g ) *Top 5 Legendary Pokemon Trios and Duos ( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7jyDOIHXLOU ) ZMurcielago Account *Top 13 Castlevania Judgment Characters (Part 1: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7jyDOIHXLOU Part 2: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ltFfTn4qBrE Part 3: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DAd3ce-4fbc ) *Top 20 Grass Type Pokemon ( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UkzChJDT_gI ) *Top 20 Psychic Type Pokemon ( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dKjk2WvGv7s ) *Top 32 Dissidia 012 Characters - Collab with MaverickHunterZero75 (Part 1: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rff-pB0iEIw Part 2: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hN8UAeTS2Cc ) *Top 15 Castlevania Judgment Character Themes (Part 1: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rb8iHK2TIW0 Part 2: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WdMzb-_SN5k ) *Top 10 Fighting Games: (Part 1: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wRtl2OtZgI4 Part 2: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QF69pnR5XLs ) *Top 10 M-Rated Games (Part 1: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BPP20Adv21Y Part 2: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uFHZFt7JZsE ) *Top 13 Sonic Adventure 2 Bosses - Collab with MaverickHunterZero75 (Part 1: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DaXznkEjpLA Part 2: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g0mgIUaX8e4&feature=relmfu) Trivia *Has watched MLP: FIM due to older sister and is a brony *Doesn't play sports *Has Two Deviantart Accounts (ZMurcielago and Venom-Ira-Gorgon) *His Favorite Bands are I am Ghost and Disturbed *His Favorite Dubstep and Techno Artists are Skrillex, Deadmau5, and Daft Punk *His Favorite Final Fantasy Games are Final Fantasy 7, Crisis Core, and Dissidia Duodecim *Got his inspiration for making countdowns from The Fiery Joker and The Autarch of Flame *Doesnt really like Street Fighter, Tekken, or Mortal Kombat series *Animes he Loves: Bleach, Naruto, Hellsing, and D. Grey Man *Favorite Bleach Characters: Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Gin, and Muramasa *Most Hated Bleach Character: AIZEN!! *Favorite Naruto Characters: Hidan, Pein, Itachi, Sasuke, Zabuza, and Kakashi *Most Hated Naruto Character: MADARA!!! *Has made about 15 different openings ( http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL77F7E08747F4B37A&feature=view_all ) *Favorite Legendary Pokemon: Shiny Rayquaza, Shadow Luiga, Darkrai, Mewtwo, Kyurem, and Zekrom *Favorite Fire Starter Pokemon of all time is a tie between Torchic and Chimchar *Favorite Water Starter Pokemon of all time is Oshawott *Favorite Grass Starter Pokemon of all time is a tie between Turtwig and Treeko *His closest friend in the Family is MaverickHunterZero75, the One Winged Angel What Other Family Members Think of Him This guy is something, he's really funny to talk to, has some pretty good points when it comes to arguments, and I really REALLY need to talk to him more. Oh and he's the best kitty I could ever ask for via the Family ~ Caden (The Phantom Riolu) Good kitty, warm kitty, little ball of furr. ~ Maxey Z is funny guy, but I still expect more countdowns from him. But hey, he has a life(and I'm not talking about magazine) and he makes his projects when he has time for 'em. But all other members: DON'T make this kitty angry or else he'll scratch your legs into minced meat and I'll turn 'em into hamburger steaks. LOL :3 -Niklas Gallery bleach-2402827.jpg|Zmurcielago's favorite Bleach character, Ulquiorra in Segunda Etapa Background.png|Segunda Etapa Productions cinco de mayo.png|Death and Ulquiorra during Cinco De Mayo FF7 poster 2.png|My tribute to Final Fantasy 7 Z vs MH.png|MaverickHunterZero vs ZMurcielago death yay.png|Death in Love 001.jpg|Z's favorite characters Ulquiorra 4.jpg Ulquiorra Released.jpg Official_Judgment_Aeon.png|Aeon (Castlevania Judgement) Bleach Ulquiorra wallpaper by risi37.jpg|Murcielago Category:Countdown Makers Category:Non Bronies Category:Americans Category:Members